


Seconds Please!

by Silver_Centurion



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Spike and Valve, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Centurion/pseuds/Silver_Centurion
Summary: Rodimus thinks that his relationship with Drift might need a little more edge, but Drift is quick to let him know that he is happy with exactly how things are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for a friend, who got this for a friend, and they asked for some romantic nonsense with these two dorks! I admit I may make Rodimus a little more ridiculous than he normally is, but he strikes me as someone who acts more silly when he's around a lover or love interest.
> 
> Plus it's much more fun to write that way >:D

“Rodimus I feel silly.”

“Babe you shouldn’t! Blindfolds are kinky.”

Drift huffed and canted his helm toward his lover’s voice.

“I fail to see how being blind can be ‘kinky’.”

Rodimus chuckled and Drift heard the rustling of the blankets as Rodimus joined him in the berth.

“It’s totally kinky! You have, like, no idea what I could do next. I could whip out some leather cuffs for all you know!”

Drift scoffed, “Rodimus leather is too much even for you. Besides I can hear everything you're doing.”

“Oh yeah?” Rodimus defended. “What am I doing now?”

“Most likely pouting, but other than that you aren’t doing anything. You’re sitting on your knees and trying to come up with something ‘spontaneous’.”

Rodimus was quiet for a moment before he spoke with an audible pout, “Okay your damn ninja audials are becoming Magnus level of sensitive. How the pit did you know that?”

Drift laughed and gently pulled the blindfold up to rest on his forehead. As he had predicted, Rodimus had his hands in his lap and sported his famous pout.

“That’s just I know you Sweetspark,” he said with a smile. “Although I’m honored to finally have reached ‘Magnus level’ of anything even if it is just my hearing.”

Rodimus crossed his arms and worried his lower lip, “Well we’ll get you a fragging plaque or something made. You can hang it up in your office.”

Drift rose an optic ridge, “Rodimus I don’t have an—“

“Shh! Brilliance can’t concentrate when you interrupt the funky flow.”

Drift shook his head and smiled as he pulled the blindfold off completely. This wasn’t the first time Rodimus had tried to bring something new to the bedroom, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Drift hadn't been interested. It wasn’t that Drift was a prude. He rather liked Rodimus spontaneity in their love life, but there were times when the hotrod seemed like was just trying too hard to be a harlequin romance character.

With the red mech still wracking his sweet little processor, Drift used the opportunity to slide close and place soft kisses on his lovers neck cables. They pulsed under his lips in a steady rhythm in time with his strong sparkbeat.

“Babe,” Rodimus whined as he tilted his helm to give Drift more access. “I’m still trying to think here!”

Drift hummed and took advantage of the new access, placing soft nibbles along the cables and plucking smaller ones with his glossa.

“Sorry Sweetspark. Is this distracting you?”

Rodimus huffed and stubbornly kept his arms crossed as he said, “You know very well that it is! How am I supposed to spice up out love life if you keep this up, eh?”

Drift chuckled and wrapped his arm around the silly mech’s waist.

“What makes you think you _need_ to spice it up? Bored with me already?”

The tips of Rodimus’ cheeks dusted blue and he averted his optics.

“No…o’ course not,” he mumbled and leaned back against Drift’s broader chest. “But kinky is fun.”

Drift hummed again and gently traced abstract patterns on Rodimus’ side. The metal there was always so soft and unmarred, and those delicate seams just begged to be stroked.

“We have our own fun, though. Don’t we?” Drift asked and trailed his kisses up toward Rodimus’ twitching finials. He nipped at the delicate metal and pressed the flat of his glossa along the point. Drift heard Rodimus’ metal quiver.

“Well yeah…but we could be having more fun! We’ll get bored if we keep doing all of this vanilla slag.”

That made drift stop and he raised an eyebrow ridge.

“Vanilla?”

“Yeah! You know…soft…uh boring. Vanilla? They’re all synonyms,” Rodimus said matter-of-factly with an affirming nod.

Drift chuckled and came around so that he was in front of Rodimus instead of beside and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

“So you associate our lovemaking with ‘boring’ huh?” Drift cooed and kissed away the sputters Rodimus made in response. “Well if it’s _that_ boring I suppose we could just stop doing it,” he added inbetween kisses.

Rodimus kissed back but whined in the back of his intake, “No I don’t wanna stop altogether! I just wanna…keep you happy…”

Drift deepened the kiss and refused to allow any more idiocy to escape his lover’s unfiltered mouth. Boring? He didn’t even know how the other could come up with such nonsense. As Drift slid his glossa against Rodimus’ he wondered how Rodimus could ever get the idea in his head that he might be boring. Drift drank up the attention like it was sweet energon, and he could never get enough of it. The fact that he could never keep his servos to himself was tribute enough to that.

Drift gently pushed Rodimus back onto the bed and followed him. He refused to break their lip lock and his servos wandered. They pressed into the small vents on the hotrods sides and it made the mech squirm in the best of ways. Gently tickling the small slits never failed to get the red mechs engine revving.

“What makes you think I’m bored? Or will ever get bored?” Drift asked inbetween kisses again and continued his attack on the delicate vents.

Rodimus’ hips twitched as he resisted the urge to buck, and despite his cheeks being warm with energon he still managed a pout—though instead of making him look mad it just made him look adorable in drifts opinion.

“Well most relationships end because their berthgame sucks. If that ever happened to us I think I’d literally die.”

Drift rolled his optics and flicked Rodimus on the rose.

“Hush. Last time I checked—which was just yesterday morning if I remember correctly—neither of our berthgames suck in the least. In fact I know for a fact _your_ berthgame in particular is perfect. So I don’t want to hear any half-afted excuses, alright?”

Drift lowered himself so that he could place open-mouthed kisses to the front of Rodimus’ chassis. The colorful paint looked irresistible and he couldn’t help but scrape his denta against the glossy finish.

“I love you, you idiot. No kink or lack-thereof will change my mind about that,” Drift said as he descended, his kisses going from chassis, to abdomen, and finally down to those irresistible hips.

Rodimus’ made a soft choking sound when drift swiped his glossa across his modesty panel, and his servos gently held onto Drifts finials. Drift felt those digits making small circles and he hummed in contentment while he leaned into the touch.

“S-Since when have you been this sappy?” Rodimus tried to joke but fell short as he trailed off in a moan when Drift gave his panel another long swipe.

“Been this way since day one Sweetspark,” Drift teased and drug his denta across the rapidly heating panel.

His attentions didn’t go unrewarded for long, and Rodimus’ panel snapped open to reveal his delicate valve. The soft folds were already glistening with lubricant, and the biolights flickered as the change danced across the mesh.

Drift placed a soft kiss against the outer folds before nipping at the sensitive bud. Rodimus’ yelp morphed into a moan, and he dug his peds into the berth in an attempt to keep from bucking.

“See? We don’t need anything kinky,” Drift said with a smile and lapped at the lubricant that trickled out of Rodimus’ winking entrance. “I could probably lazily eat you out like this all night. It wouldn’t make you overload right away, but don’t you think the slow build is much more worth it?”

Rodimus’ body shivered and his plating flared as Drift gave a long swipe up from Rodimus’ port all the way to the very top of his groin.

“P-Point taken! Ah…t-this isn’t a bad thing,” Rodimus said with a breathy laugh.

“And?” Drift smirked and took the glowing outer node into his mouth to gently suck on it. Pleasure rattled through Rodimus’ entire frame and Drift watched a tremble go all the way up and back down again as the red mech arched so prettily.

“Ah! A-And…and our lovemak—lovemaking is slagging wonderful,” he gasped out and carefully closed his thighs around Drifts face, boxing him in and forcing him closer to his throbbing valve, something that Drift was all too happy to accept.

Rodimus had always been a greedy lover especially when it came to oral, and Drift was usually all too happy to oblige, but this time Drift wanted to feel Rodimus overload on his spike.

When he pulled away Rodimus made a small whine and canted his hips in a needy display that made Drift’s mouth water, but he refrained from his urge to just drive right back into that eager valve in favor for coming back up and giving Rodimus a harsh kiss.

Rodimus’ arms found their way around Drifts neck and as Drift’s spike extended, Rodimus spread his legs far enough to give Drift free entry. Their arrays ground together in a sloppy way, but once Drift steadied himself the actual breaching went smoothly. Rodimus’ valve was thoroughly lubricated enough that Drift just slid right in.

Their kiss was harsh and hungry, but once their hips started to move everything slowed. Their pace was lazy and languid, and they soon forgoed their hasty kissing in favor of just panting each other’s exhaust. Their lips brushed occasionally as Rodimus moaned but otherwise Drift remained preoccupied with Rodimus’ neck. He bit and nibbled, watching his more pointed denta, and sucked on thicker cables until their discolored.

“Y-You know what? I think kinky is overrated,” Rodimus gasped out and laughed.

“Heh. Changing your mind already?” Drift teased and when their Optics met Rodimus grinned.

“Well I like to think I’m a very a-adaptive individual,” He shot back with a witty brow wiggle that made Drift roll his optics.

“Adaptive huh?” Drift licked his own lips as he adjusted the angle of penetration. His body moved in a smooth motion, and he watched with rapt attention as Rodimus’ body easily pushed up the berth and back down in motion with his thrusts. Rodimus’ face melted into a slack jawed look of pure bliss, and Drift knew he had hit that special spot Rodimus loved so much.

“Yeah! Oh Primus, Babe right there!” Rodimus whined and stretched as his ability to banter went out the window.

Drift couldn’t help a small laugh, but he couldn’t deny his lover when he cooed so nicely. Drift anchored himself by digging his peds further into the blankets and added more power to his thrusts. Rodimus squealed as he drove into that spot and steadily lost what little cool he had left.

Everything suddenly became a blur as Rodimus’ valve fluttered and clenched around Drifts spike. The ridges on the underside of Rodimus’ valve felt like heaven and each time the hotrod tense in a mini-overload Drift was subjected to that wonderful texture and nearly driven to his own overload, but he refused to overload before he gave Rodimus his.

“Come on Roddy,” he panted, his body’s way of telling him that he was bound to overheat any moment now. “I want you to ‘load for me. Come on!”

Rodimus had a tiny line of drool going down his chin and drift had the urge to lick it away and Rodimus’ spine bowed.

The red mechs optics flared brightly as overload hit his systems. They burned brightly as electricity danced across them both, and his valve contracted so suddenly that it forced out the fluids that were slowly building in Rodimus array from their coupling.

Rodimus’ servos clenched into the armor on Drifts back as he rode out the first wave of his overload.

“Slag! Slag!” Rodimus shouted as Drift continued to pummel him throughout his overload, each thrust prolonging the already intense release.

Now that Rodimus finished Drift allowed himself to release. His spike swelled and shot his transfluid deep into Rodimus valve while Drift offlined his optics to prevent them from shorting out.

Both of them road out their afterglow, extending the feeling for as long as possible, before falling limp as a gooey, and sticky, pile of contentment. Drift’s hips ached in the best of ways, and he had a feeling that Rodimus was feeling the same way as he ground himself deeper into Rodimus sopping valve.

Rodimus made a tiny moan but otherwise didn’t complain as his lover made himself comfortable.

Instead, Rodimus made a small laugh once he caught his breath and said, “Yeah I definitely think kinky is overrated…”

Drift joined him in the laugh and pulled away just enough to look down at him.

“How overrated?”

Rodimus pulled him down for a slow and lazy kiss before mumbling, “I think vanilla is my favorite flavor.”

Drift snorted and Rodimus joined in a tired laugh.

“Why are you impossible?” Drift said with a smirk and nuzzled under Rodimus’ chin.

“Cause, Baby, the most impossible things are always worth working for!” Rodimus chirped, but then his expression melted to a more neutral one as he added, “Sorry if I was a downer.”

Drift looked up at him and gave him a smile, “Don’t worry about it. I’m not offended or anything. I like when you voice your opinions. You still want to spice up our lovelife?”

Rodimus made a show about thinking about his answer, and then shrugged as he said, “Nah. Our lovelife is kinda perfect. If we make it kinky then the whole universe might implode from our supernova-level hotness. It’s best to not upset the balance of the universe like that.”

Drift pinched the red dork and reveled in the indignant squeak.

“Alright Mr. Supernova I suppose I can’t argue with that…but you really are impossible I swear.”

“Yeah I love you too!” Rodimus chirped and snuggled into Drifts right finial. It twitched gently as his exvents tickled it.

“I love you too you moron.”

“…..Hey Drift?”

Drift vented in a huff but replied, “Hm?”

“Maybe this vanilla is too strong. I think I’m developing a craving for sweets.”

Drift snorted, “Round two?”

“Yes please! I would very much like seconds.”

“…If all of our future trysts include euphemisms for food I think we can make this relationship work out very nicely.”

“I aim to please, Sweetspark!”


End file.
